Light and Freedom
by EkatiKati
Summary: AU One-shot takes off from Rise of the Lycans, where Sonja lives due to a more timely eruption of Lucian's anger. Together, they fight for love and freedom.


A/N: Did this really quickly so that I could rid myself of my obsession with them and become a productive functional human again! I haven't written in a while so any feedback would be really helpful! At the (the last XXX) it would be helpful to listen to a Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. As soon as I have some time and get myself more together I'll work on the Star Wars fic again which has dreadfully been neglected. Enjoy! 

AU: One-shot, Sonja lives.

* * *

Lucian watched with anticipation that sat like a knife in his belly as Sonja stood, awaiting a verdict before the council, a council that was now, quite literally, out for blood. She stood barefooted and clad in the gown of a slave, entirely helpless before a crowd of vampires who had taken it upon themselves to play the role of God.

He could do nothing but watch, damn it, as the shackles he wore held him firmly in place on his knees, surrounded by the Death Dealers with whom Sonja herself had trained.

At one point during a council member's arrogant diatribe, Sonja interjected sharply, saying, "I have saved this coven _many_ times over."

Lucian waited, hoping that this would let her aggressors show her mercy. Instead, it earned her harsh reprimand. He felt his stomach turn at the delight present on each of their faces at the scandal, the suffering before them. Lucian's breath hitched with every "aye", every foul word that added another layer to Sonja's deathbed. When it was Viktor's turn to speak, Lucian, paralyzed by fear at his long silence, hissed, "she is your _daughter._"

But that didn't change the fact that she had loved Lucian. When the word came, Lucian's world came crashing down. He saw Sonja's strong features snap in visceral betrayal, feeling his own chest tighten and crumble.

Lucian screamed no, that they couldn't do that, _Viktor_, over and over again, but it was all futile, as if the first time vampires would ever listen to a slave was in the midst of scandal and treason, but Lucian would scream for Sonja until his throat was bleeding.

He thrashed and kicked as he was dragged toward the chamber, eyes ahead, following Sonja's lithe form in front of him. He could see that she still walked with her shoulders back, her head high. Even if they would take her life, she would keep her dignity. She turned her head midstride, her watery brown eyes meeting his own orbs of blue. Lucian bit his lip at the sight of the beautiful lines of her lips, the solid curve of her jaw, her radiant eyes.

"Sonja," he whispered to her. She heard him and mustered a weak, reassuring smile.

The guards on her side gently nudged her forward, reminding her to maintain pace, to keep up with them as they moved towards…

"Please," Lucian begged brokenly, "please don't do this. _Please._" He had never begged before, never asked for reprieve or mercy, but he'd be damned if his pride held him from begging for Sonja's life.

"Please don't do this," he said once more, tears seeping into his voice. "_Please, please, plea—"_ Lucian's pleas were cut short, as he fell to his knees from a hard elbow to the back. In the same moment, Sonja tensed. He hardly made a sound, struggling to retain his balance, but his knees failed to support his abused form.

He fell again, making a clattering noise against the cement. He hissed at his own failure, at the shame of being unable to face his pain with Sonja's bravery.

She had stopped walking entirely, he noticed, and was murmuring something to the Death Dealer on her right. Eyes widening, Lucian strained to hear what it was she was saying.

"At least let us walk to together." The Death Dealer paused. "Please," she whispered softly, throwing a glance back at Lucian, who met her with hopeful eyes.

The Death Dealer hesitated, but Lucian thought he saw a flicker of compassion in those stony eyes. He cleared his throat, and then nodded in approval. Sonja closed her eyes, blowing out relief, and she flew to Lucian's side. The Death Dealers propping him up relinquished him to her. Feeling a thrill at the touch of her skin, Lucian wrapped his arm around Sonja, who clasped his hand with both of hers, which were chained together. She adjusted her stance to support his weight.

Lucian rested his forehead against her cheek as they managed to walk. "Thank you," he whispered gratefully, breathing in Sonja's sweet womanly scent, unmarred by the filth and grime covering her silken skin. The Death Dealer who had given them this time together paused mid-step, as if deliberating whether to acknowledge Lucian's words. He elected to remain silent, and continued walking as if Lucian had said nothing.

Lucian breathed heavily, partly because of the silver rods poking out of his back, partly because of the heaviness of his heart. Hoarsely, he whispered her name into her collarbone.

Sonja's lips trembled. "Lucian," she replied, her voice shaky and soft. Lucian closed his eyes against her, wishing with all his might he could whisk her away from here, so she could say his name forever, so she could hold him, so she could _live_.

She was dying. And it was his fault. "Sonja," he breathed brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

He felt her gulp against his head, which now rested on her shoulder as his feet trudged him along.

"Do not be sorry, my love," she told him gently. She turned to kiss the top of his head, and breathed against his skin, "I have loved you more than anything. I have loved you more than I ever thought one could love." He felt her lips smile against his skin. At her gentle kiss, his face crumbled. He nodded, biting his lip, crying into the crook of her shoulder. His chest was quaking, his heart beating in erratic pumps of longing and despair.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled again and gently squeezed the hand of his arm, which was swung around her shoulders.

"What a tragedy," she joked without humor. "One day, my love, we will be avenged." She said knowingly, "I will not be the only vampire to fall in love with a Lycan."

At this, Lucian stiffened and straightened his neck, looking her straight in the eyes. His own twinkled. "Do you think so?"

Sonja grinned slightly. "The alternative would be impossible." Then she added, "Lucian, I fell in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Corvinus forbid I be the only one so lucky."

Lucian chuckled, the sound barely a release of breath.

The moment came to an end as they reached the chamber. Both Lucian and Sonja halted in their steps, their grip around the other tightening, sharply taking in air.

Lucian could feel Sonja start to tremble. "Lucian," she whimpered. At this, he took her in his arms. A Death Dealer behind them hit him in the ribs with the side of a crossbow, throwing Lucian to the ground.

Sonja immediately followed, crouching over Lucian with her bound arms raised protectively, hissing, her eyes flashing that alien vampire blue. Even though it was fruitless, Sonja would never let anyone hurt him without a fight.

"Leave him be," she growled. The same Death Dealer who had hit Lucian prepared to hit her, but she ducked. The blow never came. The very guard who permitted her and Lucian to walk together was now intercepting the other's punch, stating, "Do not." The stopped Death Dealer looked to his superior with confusion. "They suffer enough. Leave them."

Sonja met his eyes suspiciously, and remembered that he often prepared the horses for the patrol group. He had always been loyal, and a good friend.

Still cautious, she turned to face Lucian. "Lucian," she whispered. She couldn't keep the tears out of her voice, no matter how hard she tried. Sonja lowered herself to her knees next to him, covering his being with her own. "Lucian," she sobbed.

Lucian made hushing sounds against the side of her throat, raking the fingers of a shaking hand through her hair.

"Sonja, Sonja, Sonja," he crooned, comforting her, his own tears seeping into her skin. Her soft, pearly skin, the skin that he had felt so many times against his naked body, cooling down the hate and anger that so often brewed inside him, replacing it with love and peace and contentment.

"I'm sorry that you were not free," she cried softly, her voice quiet and quaking so hard he thought it would break.

At this, Lucian forced himself to sit up, taking her with him. He ignored the searing pain in his back at the twist of the silver bows still wedged between his bones, to hold her face in his hands and look her in the eye. The love he felt for her was so strong that he felt as though his heart was about to burst. His fingers gently caressed her precious face, his own wide eyes looking deep into hers.

Her lips trembled, waiting for him. Lucian wet his lips, willing himself to speak without openly sobbing. If only he could compose himself enough to tell her.

"Sonja," he began, remembering the first time they made love, when he was acutely aware of the submission he was choosing with laying in her arms, in the arms of his stunning Sonja, the other half of his soul, "it does not matter. I escaped but I returned, because I could never be without you. You are my whole life."

The tears spilled over and trailed down Sonja's cheeks. "Oh Lucian," she cried, touching their foreheads. They shared a brief but desperate, passionate kiss, tinged with heartbreak and sadness and the recklessness that had followed them always, but most of all, it was drenched in love.

The Death Dealers pulled Lucian away first, but he pushed back, leaning into Sonja one last time, breathing her in, "Sonja…with you, I was always free."

XXXXX

Lucian's gaze was fixed on Sonja, dread filling him and settling in his belly like shattered glass.

She was shaking, despite her best efforts to remain collected and calm. His chest tightened for her. Even in the face of imminent death, Sonja would turn to her courage.

He looked up at the grating ceiling, and his eyes filled with terror as his breathing quickened. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _no._

"Sonja," he cried desperately, "Sonja, don't look at that! Just look at me!"

When she wasn't hearing him, panic gripped him wildly. _She will not die alone_. "Sonja!" he screamed. "_Look at me!" _

His love obeyed, desperate to see him. When their eyes met, blue on chocolate, his breath hitched wildly in his throat. _Sonja._ She was so beautiful, even if her features were washed over in distress and doom. The darkness on the room cast shadows against her pale skin. Her wet hair hung loosely in her face, making her truly a tragic heroine. He couldn't stand the sight before him, but he didn't dare blink, afraid that he'd loose her in that split second he lost his vision. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead he choked up terror.

"_I love you,_" he croaked helplessly.

"As I love you," Sonja replied fiercely. He saw something steel behind her eyes—was it her love for him?

He felt as though he was about to vomit the block of led in his belly, knowing that the sunlight was only seconds away from seeping through the roof of the chamber, and what had so often basked him in its gentle warmth would rip away his reason for living. He could not think—the only thing he could see was the bravery and resigned sadness in Sonja's eyes.

This was it.

She would die.

He would follow her, no doubt, if not by Victor's doing then his own. One time, Lucian had told Sonja he would give anything to be with her forever. At that, Sonja had taken his face in her hands and told him that she'd never let him go.

But now she would, because he couldn't save her.

The lump in his throat wasn't letting him breathe. He didn't want to. He would never breathe again, not without her.

"Your face will not be here when this is over will it?" Sonja's façade of resolve cracked, her face crumpling, tears leaving trails of burning acid down her cheeks.

Lucian could say nothing, because they both knew the answer. "No," he squeaked, praying to anyone who would listen to save her and take him.

Hearing the ceiling begin to turn, feeling Sonja's devastated distress burn its way down his throat, meeting her panic stricken eyes for what he knew was the last time stirred something within him that he forgot existed. _Rage_. The _rage_ that he'd so carefully locked away, made every effort to contain and bury deep within him, erupted first through his nostrils and then up his windpipe, breaking his jaw in a roar that made the room rumble.

Organs liquefied. Muscle tore and bones cracked, taking with them the petty confines of bondage. He felt invigorated, vivified. When he bellowed again, underneath the anger, he discovered spirit.

As his eyes narrowed in on Sonja's wildly twisting form, screeching, "_Lucian! Hurry!" _he leapt from his feet, the healing wounds in his back a stadium to cheer him on. His strong hind legs landed just inches before Sonja's own, tearing her off the stake in a ferocious display of urgency and strength, barely escaping the sunlight as it streamed in. Sonja's keen reflexes and awareness of the danger all around her enabled her to quickly grasp the fur of her Lycan lover's chest, bringing her body down with his own. The sun hit her leg, causing her to hiss in pain, but neither was deterred. She dug her dingers around his skin, flinching as he howled in pain, but maintaining her grip nonetheless, knowing that it wouldn't cause Lucian real damage. She collected her lean legs to her chest, ignoring the ache of muscle. And then…they flew.

With Sonja on his belly, Lucian crashed through the window, pummeling down into the vampires' courtyard. As soon as they landed, Lucian howled desperately, savagely, hoping to reach the Lycans in the clearing and the werewolves in the trenches for aid.

Sonja released Lucian the second they hit the ground, landing on her back but springing to her feet. Sonja heard the clatter only milliseconds before he did, and before they new it they were again surrounded by crossbows from above, no Death Dealers on the same level as they.

Sonja told Lucian, "Let me hold you, now." A feral smile spread across her face. It was in moments like this that Lucian once again remembered how deadly and gritty he was, his perception of her gentle soul mostly shaped by their years of love and partnership.

She flexed her wrists and fingers, ensuring that her movements were deliberate and precise. Lucian took her in with a breath, wolf eyes meeting those of a vampire, nodding in understanding. He'd told his men just hours ago that he would trust her with his life. He did, just as she had just trusted him with hers.

Lucian morphed into his human form, but Sonja covered his body with her own as the bows came crashing down, keeping his chest and head safe, blocking with her body the blows she knew would not mortally wound her. Lucian curled up into a ball and she scooped him up, using her vampire speed to whizz into his blacksmith shop. Having both heard the sound of boots on the ground, Lucian stood up and ripped the bows from her cold skin, tearing muscle as he did so.

Sonja grunted and fisted her hands, but told him to keep going at the sight of his hesitation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, ripping out the final, deepest bow. Sonja cried out through gritted teeth and bent over, steadying her weight on her knees. A second later, she was upright, steadying her erratic breaths.

"Lucian," she hissed, her eyes flashing to the silhouettes of slowly approaching vampires beyond Lucian's thin curtains, "_go."_

"I will not leave you, Sonja," he replied immediately.

"You are _naked_," she snapped. "Entirely unprotected." Then her voice softened. "My love, go, and I will follow."

Lucian looked at the curtains, unable to see what she had in his human eyes, but looking at the urgency in her eyes, Lucian nodded and disappeared down the sewer that they had so often used to reach the place where they'd make love.

Sonja snarled at the approaching Death Dealers, and frantically looked for Lucian's pool of weaponry. She found it, and began dumping vampires' repaired blades and mail into the hole beneath which Lucian was waiting.

Just as she herself was about to enter, her eye caught the silver glint of a sword. Upon seeing it, she realized it was the new sword that Lucian had begun crafting for her. _Well, never a better time to test it, _Sonja thought with abandon, adrenaline pulsing through her. Aware of the cautiously approaching Death Dealers, Sonja flung herself to the sword and returned to the pit in the blink of an eye. With her new weapon tight in her grip, Sonja's tumultuous blue eyes flashed to the curtains. As the first crossbow poked through the fabric, she disappeared below.

Sonja stripped her slave's gown and replaced it with her mail, having seen that Lucian already did so while she was delivering their help.

She caught Lucian's gaze on her in the brief moments she was topless, and she winked, telling him, "later."

Red filled his cheeks, and he grabbed her hand. She noticed that he had a blade in his grip and one on his back.

She knew they had to be quick, as the fire would soon arrive behind them. She took the lead, and started to run.

"We need to change our strategy," she said authoritatively, her warrior's mindset taking over.

Lucian agreed, murmuring, "it was sheer luck that we'd made it out before."

Sonja squeezed his hand. Their eyes met, steeling each other. "We'll do it again. We need to have each other's backs this time."

Lucian responded, "Sonja, my love, we always have each others' backs."

Sonja rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean. I think—"

They were right. They saw the dim light of a growing fire, and picked up speed so that they found themselves underneath a sewer that they'd so often used to find each other in the past.

Sonja and Lucian looked at each other, both nodding, understanding the implicit meaning of the unsaid words between them.

They'd fight for each other, or they'd die trying.

They broke through the sewer, snapping the top in half. It was almost de ja vu, surrounded by hordes of Death Dealers as they landed, after having taken a split second to rearrange themselves in the misty air.

The pair landed on their feet, crouching back to back, hissing at their enemies. Taking in the Death Dealers closing in on them, Sonja remembered with a satisfied smirk that she and Lucian, in light of their escape from certain death and second chance at freedom, had another invaluable asset that the Death Dealers did not. The Death Dealers were fighting to kill. She and Lucian were fighting to live.

Using this knowledge to steady her stance, Sonja felt Lucian nudge her with his elbow and moved her head ever so slightly so that she could take into consideration what he was trying to bring to her attention.

They had one more thing on their side.

When Sonja looked into the distance, through the entrance of the gates to the moor outside castle, she didn't see the hopeless patter of rain against an empty background.

Through the rain, just ahead of the horizon, was a steadily exponentially growing mass of brown far, shaking the Earth in its wake and emitting howls that could not be mistaken for any other than those of incoming help.

XXXX

The battle had worn on, but the vampires were outnumbered quickly.

In the end, the werewolves and Lycans had managed to free their prisoners, including the humans. Sonja and Lucian, against Lucian's better judgment but due to Sonja's impassioned insistence, arrived at Sonja's bedroom chamber. Their path was empty, so they were able to reach their destination quickly without additional bloodshed. Lucian had stood guard at the door, while Sonja untangled up a grief-stricken Luka, clutching Sonja's sheets with fear and grief, from her lady's bed.

Lucian heard the human maid sob anew at the sight of the mistress she thought dead, and his heartstrings pulled for the loyalty that Sonja had once again exhibited. Even in the face of the most deadly danger, Sonja would not allow those who had protected her to remain unsafe.

Sonja emerged from her bedchamber with the human girl cradled in her arms. The girl was still crying, but managed to get her sniveling under control at the sight of Lucian, who tapped his foot anxiously, eyes darting around for signs of potential attack. Just as quickly as they had gone up, the pair and their newest companion returned to the ground.

"Luka, I want you to get on my horse from the stables and ride to the clearing, do you understand me?" Sonja told Luka sternly, gripping the girl's shoulders.

Luka nodded fervently. "Yes, yes, I understand, I will."

Sonja shook her for emphasis. "Don't. Stop." Sonja took both sides of Luka's face gently in her hands and told her, "Stay there and do not leave for any reason, do understand? The vampires will not kill you if they find you and the Lycans will…" at this she broke off, looking to Lucian questioningly.

"Help you," Lucian said without a moment's hesitation. "The Lycans will help you."

"Got it?"

"Yes," Luka said, nodding fervently.

"Good. Go," Sonja hissed, shoving the girl away.

"Wait!" Luka cried, turning back.

Sonja turned midstride, looking at her maid once more. She raised a perfect eyebrow in question. "What?"

At this, the girl threw herself on to her mistress, clutching her for all dear life. "You came back for me," she sobbed into Sonja's shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

Sonja's face softened, her eyes brimming with solemn understanding. "Of course we came back for you," she responded quietly, looking to Lucian as she spoke.

Sonja pulled away, smiling gently at the girl. "Luka, go. We will see you soon. I will see you. But you need to go. Please."

Luka nodded, her eyes steeling with resolve. "I will meet you at the clearing." Lucian's eyes bugged at hearing the words Sonja had spoken to him a few days ago, of a mission that never came to fruition. Instead, it was replaced with something much more testing, something of which they were not yet out.

Lucian observed Sonja's eyes following the girl until she disappeared. Sonja remained unmoving, but she exhaled in relief at the sight of Luka re-emerging, galloping away on Sonja's faithful black horse.

"I'm all she has," Sonja explained quietly.

"Luka clearly cares for you, my love," Lucian said, touching her cheek. "It would be impossible not to."

Sonja held his hand to her there, closing her eyes for the moment only to be broken out of her stupor by the sound of crashing metal. It was then that she became aware of the screaming and chaos just courtyards away. "Come, my love. Your brothers are fighting."

Lucian felt as though he would burst with pride, honored to be led back into battle by his beautiful wife.

XXX

Soon, Sonja was hissing at him, saying, "we need to _go._ Your brothers are _dying._ We are _loosing_."

Lucian stared around him, dumbfounded. There was no doubt in his mind that she was right. Acutely aware of daybreak being around the corner, Lucian screamed at his men, ordering them to retreat.

And so they did, the vampires at the castle remaining in their fortresses in the wake of the sun.

XXX

Lucian was able to help Sonja into the pit he'd instructed some men to build for her in the three days between his escape and her imprisonment, before she collapsed from the fatigue and sickness the rising sun brought to her, effectively shielding her from its danger.

He'd ordered Luka, the maid who loved her mistress so much, to watch over the pit as Sonja slept. When night fell, they'd decide what to do with the girl.

At one point, Lucian bought Luka a bowl of steaming porridge. She grasped it thankfully, slurping it up greedily. Lucian watched her as she ate, marveling at the speed with which the human took her fill of sustenance.

"Still hungry?" Lucian asked.

Luka looked at him, with eyes that were almost shocked, before she was able to mutter a "no, thank you."

Lucian shrugged. "Alright, Luka. If you change your mind, let someone know."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Something in her gaze unnerved him.

"Luka? Is everything well?" Lucian asked, taking a step towards her.

She looked flustered, but nodded. "All is well. Thank you for helping Lady Sonja rescue me. Thank you for rescuing _her_."

Lucian knew that couldn't be all, but he still nodded once, showing his acceptance of her words.

"And…." Luka began tentatively, almost shyly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you when I informed you of…_Viktor's_ knowledge."

Lucian inwardly flinched, remembering the way his stomach dropped to his knees when Luka had spat those scathing words, but could he blame her? No. Not when it was his fault. Not when she had loved Sonja like a sister, and he had so selfishly agreed to their affair. "It's alright," he said quietly.

Luka exhaled tensely. She began to nod in relief. "Thank you."

Lucian looked at her, smiled tightly, and stood up. He would have to wait for Sonja to wake before they were able to decide how to move, as she was the mind of their mettle. Until then, he would tell his men how to make their weaponry.

XXX

Sonja woke well before the sun had set, and began to thrash when she discovered her unfamiliar surroundings below the Earth.

"Lady Sonja!" Luka had told her, trying to calm her down, to get her to think.

At this, Sonja's panic abated, and she peered up, meeting her maid's eyes. "Luka? Where am I? Where's Lucian?"

"Lucian is here, Lady, he is—"

Luka was picked up and set aside before she could continue, and Lucian's form replaced her own.

"Sonja," Lucian exhaled, his voice dripping in love and relief. His heart fluttered at the sight of her. Even covered in leaves and mud and grit, Sonja was the essence steel and stunning. She always would be, as long as she was healthy and alive.

"Where am I?" Sonja asked curiously. Taking in her surroundings once more, Sonja noticed that the pit she was safe in was designed at a steep angle, and behind Lucian she could only see the thick green of trees. Despite seeing the sun's light float above her, Sonja realized that the depth of her location underground and the steepness of the angle would make it impossible for any rays of the sun to reach her.

"We created a pit for you for now, so as to be safe from the sun," Lucian explained gently. Looking around, he noted for Sonja's benefit, "It's almost set."

At this, Sonja looked grateful. Lucian extended his hand and Sonja grasped it like a lifeline, bringing it to her lips, kissing the callouses tenderly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Lucian's eyes melted, the turbulent waves of indigo settling to gentle sea. "Of course," he said, a tinge of emotion seeping into his voice. "Of course."

Sonja smiled up warmly. She felt it in her bones when the sun set past the horizon. She felt alive, vital, rejuvenated by the moon and stars.

XXX

Deciding what to do with Luka had been the first of Sonja's priorities. Lucian and she sat down with the girl, and they both explained to her the strengths and weaknesses of their respective species.

"We're going to need another vampire to help us guard at night," Sonja noted, only for Lucian to add, "But we're also desperately overdue for a female Lycan."

In the end, Luka had chosen to be turned into a vampire. Despite her enslavement by the species, Luka was determined to be like her mistress Sonja, strong and just, and together they would protect their Lycan counterparts in their joint fight for freedom and justice.

Except now, Luka noted with dawning aw, the Lycans and vampires were protecting each other of their own free will, of mutual desire for survival.

Her change from human to immortal was painful, but Sonja brushed her sweat-drenched hair as she sat with Luka in the first few minutes of the change, when the pain was most potent, most fresh. Lucian promptly instructed two Lycans to build Luka a pit next to Sonja's, a space under abundant shade. Sonja added to Lucian's request that the two men bring game back to the camp, meat for the Lycans and blood for the vampires.

Hearing a pained snarl emit from Luka's chest, Sonja once more directed her attentions to the girl. "We won't leave you," Sonja she said reassuringly, patting Luka on a visibly pulsing, writhing shoulder.

Lucian stood a few steps behind her, arms crossed over his chest, listening to his soulmate comfort the changing human. "It'll be painful for just a short bit longer. Then you will more alive than you ever have, and you'll be free."

At this, Luka's electric blue eyes, her pupils crackling with sparks of light, snapped up to meet Sonja's comforting gaze. Fear twisted the girl's face. "Don't leave me," she whimpered.

Sonja sighed, looking to Lucian for stability. Lucian smiled gently. Taking this in, Sonja patted Luka's head. "You're one of us now." Sonja's lips pressed Luka's forehead fondly. "It's just your choice if you want to stay."

XXX

Lucian and Sonja found for themselves a lone enclave, surrounded by high trees. They'd decided that Viktor and the other vampires would be too busy recovering their haven and weaponry to wage an attack, buying them a few days' time.

In the aftermath of their love, they'd lain together, feeling each other's delicious naked skin warm and slick against their exhausted bodies.

"We're free," Lucian whispered to Sonja, touching her face reverently.

Sonja smiled warmly, kissing the spot on Lucian's neck, which had previously been covered by his slave collar. "We are, Lucian, we're free."

He tangled his fingers in her silky black hair. "I love you so much, Sonja. I have thanked God every day for keeping me alive since the moment I met you."

Sonja's eyes stung with tears, feeling her own heart swell. "As do I, my love." She paused. "We have forever." She looked up at him, his awe-struck expression mirroring her own.

"Forever," he echoed, the word tasting foreign and hopeful and heartening on his tongue.

She cupped his cheek. "You are everything to me, Lucian," Sonja whispered.

Lucian bought her close, whispering against her lips, "and you are everything to me."

She smiled against him, opening her mouth to his. As their tongues danced and their limbs entangled once more, Sonja inadvertently caught a glance of the nebulas glowing in the darkness of the mid-morning sky.

Lucian was her sun, she realized with wonder and reverence. She had fallen in love with the light, and lived.


End file.
